


"Can I come in?"

by alby_mangroves



Series: Fandomaid [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portrait, fandomaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door bell rings at exactly eight o'clock. Merlin opens the door, and for a moment his heart stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can I come in?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Glorious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042497) by [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA). 



> EEEEE ZairaA! Not only does your story employ one of my favourite tropes, but it's also just one of my favourite stories. I love it! So when you won this fandomaid auction and said you wanted Glorious Arthur, HOW COULD I RESIST?!
> 
> I hope he's the way you envisaged him in your story at that moment when he shows up at Merlin's door, and that having him imprisoned in customs wasn't more trouble than he's worth. Thanks so much for taking part in the auction! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Media: 2B & 4B Pencils. Thanks to altocello and amphigoury for their cheering and fluffy hair advice :D

 

 

**[LJ](albymangroves.livejournal.com)| [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/) | [TUMBLR](artgroves.tumblr.com)**


End file.
